Is This Love?
by Kagome1104
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin develop feelings for eachother that they can't identify...love possibly? Lots of action and fighting to come with everyone and they are up against a human and a demon, who, combined are more powerful than Naraku. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Sorry, but my computer had some kind of virus and we had to take everything off the computer... i mean EVERYTHING.I had to start over, so here is chapter one... again. I hope to get chapter 2 in soon. I also may be changing the rating to R cause of certain reasons...lol, if you know what I mean. (playful tone)**

**Chapter 1**

Rin was sitting on the edge of a river bank, her feet dangling in the sparkling water. Jaken was nearby trying to catch a fish. She smiled at the sight of him, making a fool of himself as usual. Tilting her face to the sun, Rin let her long raven hair fall behind her back, and blew her bangs in the air. How many years had it been since Sesshoumaru-sama had revived her? Almost 12 years... yes, almost 12 years. Naraku had been killed about 6 years ago. The memory of him exploding was explicitly clear in her mind.

"Sesshoumaru, do you really think you can kill me? I have regained my strength several times and regenerated countless times," Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru with a calm-yet-bored look. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stared back, saying nothing. His face held no emotion. Rin was ordered to stay back with Jaken and AhUn. She was so frightened, but she knew her Sesshoumaru-sama would protect her no matter what. Jaken would also protect her, but she didn't exactly know if he really liked Rin or if he was doing something for Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru was about to strike when he caught his brother's scent. Inuyasha showed up before Sesshoumaru decided to take his next attack.

"Naraku! Get your ass in gear and fight me!" Inuyasha roared, unsheathing tessaiga. Before anyone said anything else, Inuyasha jumped into the air and shouted "KAZE NO KIZU!!" The blazing cutting rows of wind didn't even affect Naraku in any way, but it weakened his barrier. Kagome and the others came running to the scene. The three humans knew what to do. Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do too, but it was all a matter of whether or not Inuyasha agreed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You have to combine your Bakuryuuha with Sesshoumaru's Souryuuha attack! If you do, you guys have a much better chance of defeating him!" "Or possibly defeat him on the spot," Kagome thought silently. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as though he were thinking it over.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head a bit and his eyes moved to where Rin was standing, with her brown eyes wide and her hands were folded in front of her chest. She was 12 years old at the time. Rin wanted one of her worst nightmares gone and she wanted him to do it fast. Naraku's attention was temporarily on Inuyasha, so Sesshoumaru decided on using his acid whip from his fingers. Naraku jumped out of the way.

"Enough!" Naraku bellowed, and he shot out two tentacles faster than the human eye can see and grabbed both Kagome and Rin by their ankles. He picked them up, and thus, made them hang upside down in the air. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and Rin screamed. "Kagome, you will die. There is no need for anyone who looks like Kikyou in any way to live," Naraku whispered to Kagome, her face upside down. Inuyasha heard this and started to jump at them with tessaiga ready. Slicing through the tentacle holding onto Kagome was simple and he caught her as she fell. Inuyasha put Kagome by Miroku and Sango for protection.

Just then, a whole bunch of demons appeared in front of Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, and they had no choice but to fight. Miroku couldn't use his Kazanna because there were poisonous insects all around them. Sango and Kirara took the air to fight with her Hiraikotsu. Kagome used her purifying arrows. Inuyasha had to help them out, so temporarily; he fought the 500 weak demons with his team.

Meanwhile, Rin was still hanging by her ankles, and they were starting to hurt. Her eyes were shut tight and she was praying Sesshoumaru-sama would save her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Her arms were flinging wildly in the air, but she felt nothing, and she tried to bring herself up, but the tentacles around her ankles let go and suddenly as she started to fall, the tentacle wrapped around her body... squeezing. "I can't breathe. Sesshoumar-sama!"

Naraku smiled evilly at Rin and spoke in a death-tone that made her shiver despite the fact that she was being squeezed to death. "Sesshoumaru won't save you. He despises humans, and he despises you. You are annoying to him and he will kill you when he feels up to it. He has no feelings for you whatsoever. You may only be 12, but you are such a burden to him." The tentacles came tighter on her body.

Gasping for breath, Rin screamed, "NO! Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm so terrified, and I can't breathe, but that doesn't matter because I know he will save me!" The tentacles squeezed tighter and Rin blacked out from loss of breath.

Sesshoumaru was quickly analyzing everything that was being said and he knew he needed to do something fast in order to save Rin from being suffocated. Thinking that he should intimidate Naraku, Sesshoumaru spoke in a calm voice, "Your right, the human is of no importance to me, but your fight is with me Naraku. Are you that much of a coward that you have to kill human girls just to make someone mad? I'm ready when you are." That got him. Naraku's eyes went straight to Sesshoumaru and he dropped Rin. As quick as any attack, Sesshoumaru was there to catch Rin before she hit the ground. Setting her on Ah-Un's back, Sesshoumaru turned back to Naraku. By this time, Inuyasha and the others had finished off the demons they were fighting.

"Now is the time that I will see to the demise of all you humans and demons!" Naraku screamed as an enormous amount of demonic energy came out and above his head.

"This is it Naraku," Inuyasha seethed. "BAKURYUUHA!"

At that voice, Rin woke and sat up abruptly. Sesshoumaru whipped tenseiga around and used his attack called "Souryuuha" which combined with Inuyasha's attack. Seeing all of the enormous power coming straight at him, Naraku tried to put up a barrier, but it worked to no avail. Naraku's eyes went from "great pride", to "oh shit" in a matter of seconds. "NOOOO, HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?" Naraku screamed as the blast of energy waves pulverized him to pieces. Rin's eyes were wide as Naraku blew up before everyone's eyes. Her nightmare of Naraku hurting her was finally over. Turning her head, Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at Naraku's remains... his silver hair swayed in the breeze.

Just then, tens of thousands of youkai demons burst out of the remains sprawled on the ground and flew in the air. They came out of the ground with such pressure, that everyone was knocked to the earth floor, except Sesshoumaru, of course. They spread far and wide as the eye can see, but no one went after them, being too tired from their final battle. Kagome walked up to the remains and took the remaining part of the jewel. Now all they had to do was get the two shards left from Kouga and the jewel would be complete.

Sesshoumaru looked over to Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. "We are leaving."

Rin looked up at him and smiled. "YUP."

"Rin!"

Rin was jerked out of her memory by the sound of Jaken's voice. She turned her head to see Jaken standing in the water, ankle deep, and his arms were crossed. "Rin, help me catch these fish. Your 18 years old, and you should be able to. We have to gather enough for you, me, and Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin sighed and got up. Wiping the hair out of her eyes, she started walking towards Jaken. Sesshoumaru-sama should be coming back soon anyways. She couldn't wait, and Rin was always excited to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviews. I love them.Here is the second chapter for you pleasure.**

**Chapter 2**

All of the demons that had burst from Naraku's being were all about them. Sesshoumaru could feel it, of course. Only a few had tried to disturb them, very few. The ones who did were killed instantly, because they had gotten in Sesshoumaru's way, or they were going for Rin. He stopped walking and unsheathed toukijin. A youkai was approaching... fast. Standing there, ever so calmly, Sesshoumaru found that this particular youkai had an incredibly evil aura. Though this was a weak demon, and Sesshoumaru found himself to be quite bored and put toukijin back into its sheath.

It then appeared in front of him. One demon of about Sesshoumaru's height. He had two horns on the top of his head and dark red eyes. His body was full of fur that was the color of a deep purple.

"I smell a human around here," the demon said. "Tell me, where is it? I need to eat one now!" Sesshoumaru just stood there staring the demon down. The other demon sniffed the air. "A human girl, yes, yes, it is." "This is going to be fun."

Sesshoumaru knew in an instant that this pathetic demon was referring to Rin. There was no way that this filth was going to get his hands on her, but then again, who ever got past Sesshoumaru? "Move," was all he said, and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the demon. His fingers started to glow green. This was so boring. The demon overreacted, and prepared to jump on Sesshoumaru.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!!" The demon jumped into the air and thought he was going to rip Sesshoumaru to shreds...but then he could only feel intense pain as Sesshoumaru's acid whip fingers went through his weak and pathetic body. Blood and guts spilling everywhere, the demon screamed. Sesshoumaru just kept on walking, forgetting all about the stupid demon that dared to get in his way and take Rin. Rin....his thoughts shifted to Rin.

Before she died, and when she was bringing him food, he only thought she was annoying. Although when he saw her dead and the tenseiga pulsed, he only decided to listen to it and not worry from there. Then she started walking with him. He didn't care, but after a while, she started to grow on him. She would play with Jaken and even though he had no care for her, she just kept on playing. Rin was seldom afraid of him. She did fear him, but only a small portion of her was afraid. When she was twelve, and they had finally gotten to Naraku, and he grasped her with his malicious tentacles, he had lost all thought except to get her back, but he had to think carefully. Oh well, that was in the past; about 6 years ago they killed him to be exact. There were thousands of stray demons that sprung from him that actually exist. He had always protected her even from then on as well, and Rin had no objection of staying with him after Naraku was killed.

Then she started growing up. Now she is eighteen and well aware of the life that surrounds her.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking. He was extremely annoyed with his own thoughts. He hates humans, why the hell did he care so much? Are they really that interesting? No! Absolutely not! This Sesshoumaru doesn't care for anyone except himself. Then his thoughts shifted again. Rin was a different human. Her soul was pure, and she was innocent... in more ways than one. That particular thought was appealing to Sesshoumaru, but he chose to ignore it. Only he, Sesshoumaru knew that he knew emotions. He hid them; they were distant and never ever showed. He was always passive when rescuing Rin, never showing what he felt. Whenever he left with Jaken, and he would leave her with AhUn, he always went back to get her. That thought startled him. Why didn't he just leave her behind when he would leave? He knew the answer to that...he liked her, maybe too much to even think...and now he understood that.

Rin was strong-willed, and she always said what was on her mind. She would always smile at him, and was always with him to the end. Sesshoumaru walked to the edge of the forest and stopped behind a tree. He was watching Rin and Jaken try to catch fish. Rin was catching an awful lot more than Jaken, she was practically soaking wet, and she was laughing. Sesshoumaru felt that her laughter was so sweet, and he could smell her sweet scent from here. She stood up straight and her wet clothes clung to her body, not too voluptuous, but curvy enough for Sesshoumaru to care about. Then the realization hit him like a giant youkai that had taken a punch at him. He wanted her... he wanted her as his mate. He would just have to make her see that.

* * *

Rin had caught about eight fish, and Jaken had caught about two. Ten should be enough for the three of them. After starting a fire, Rin put the fish on sticks and stuck the sticks in the ground for the fish to cook by the fire. Jaken came up to her, and she stood up. Rin was happy now that she was a lot taller than Jaken now. If he tried to put her down, she would just kick him or anything of that sort. She had no martial arts skills, but she really wanted to learn. She was tired of being the damsel in distress most of the time. Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama could teach her. Then she dismissed those thoughts as Jaken started talking to her.

"Rin, you ungrateful girl, have you no patience to wait for Sesshoumaru-sama and cook those fish when he gets here?"

Rin sighed, "Jaken, did it ever occur to you that he could come when the fish have finished cooking? I normally don't eat without Sesshoumaru-sama here, but I am making this meal for us so that we can just eat it when he gets here. I'm being prepared." Rin smiled at him, "Don't you want me to always be prepared? You always told me to do so."

Jaken just turned around like the little imp he is and muttered a "yes." He walked over to AhUn, and sat down. Rin turned the fish, and looked up. Sesshoumaru was standing along the edge of the forest line staring at her now. She stood up and waved. Her clothes were nearly dry now, except for a few wet spots. Sesshoumaru was in front of her in the blink of her eye. He just stared at her, and then his eyes turned towards the fish, then Jaken. Sesshoumaru wanted to know if everything had been going all right. Rin knew this because after traveling with him all these years, he was accustomed to asking.

"Everything was fine. No youkai came here to disturb us or anything. You don't have to ask if I behaved myself because I am well aware of how I behave and act now." Rin didn't mean to sound bored, but she was actually tired of having him ask every single time! If something happened, she would tell him! That was the only part of this "relationship" that Rin despised. Sesshoumaru only nodded his head.

Rin turned around and tended to the fish. They were almost done. Sesshoumaru noticed the wave of her hair as she turned and how it genuinely lifted itself and fell at her waist as she knelt by the fire... how her face lighted up by the fire. Damn, she was beautiful, but he would never admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for the reviews, and please review more!! They motivate me to write more. I hope thatyou all are liking this plot and I please reccomend this story to other ppl. Oh,I keep forgetting to put in the disclaimer, soI will from now on.lol.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I owned Sesshoumaru!!

**Chapter 3**

"The fish are done," exclaimed Rin. Rin ate three fish, and Jaken ate three fish, but Sesshoumaru didn't have any as of yet. He was just sitting by the lake, staring at it, thinking about something that nobody else knew of. Rin was wondering what he was thinking about. It must be important, he isn't eating, but he hardly ever eats to begin with. He is still extremely strong. But then Rin found herself gazing at Sesshoumaru's profile. She had never minded his striped tattoos on his face. Actually, Rin found them fascinating. The way his bangs came above his eyes, and his golden eyes staring at the water. Rin's eyes widened. Why was she thinking like this? Thoughts like this had never occurred to her before. They weren't as detailed thoughts, and Rin didn't want to go into detail with these thoughts, but she couldn't help it. She stared at him some more while eating the last bits and pieces of fish.

Sesshoumaru could feel another dull youkai wandering close and around them. From here he could tell it was evil, weak, brainless, etc. Still staring at the water he said, "Jaken." Jaken's head perked up. "Go take AhUn and take care the youkai that is wandering around us. I don't feel like dealing with such a low creature."

"Yes, m'lord" Jaken jumped onto AhUn, and they flew off to find the youkai.

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Rin, and he saw the instant blush. She had pieces of fish that stuck around her mouth. She just stared at him, and saw him smirk. Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking towards Rin.

Rin couldn't move. She was mesmerized at the look in his eyes. His eyes were only half closed, but she could feel something different than his normal stare. Now he was starting to scare her, and Rin started backing up a few steps. She didn't realize she was stepping back towards the river. Two more steps back and she would have fallen into the water. Sesshoumaru caught her wrist.

His eyes moved to her face and the fish bits that were still on her face. She had no idea the pieces were there. He released his hand of her wrist and started to wipe away the stray pieces. Rin's face went beat red. She couldn't move when he was touching her. The feelings he was sparking up were brand new to her. There was a tingling coming from the inside of Rin that she couldn't identify. 'What is he doing?' she thought. After he wiped the fish off her face, Sesshoumaru dropped his hand to his side and just stared at her. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered. What are these feelings? Both were wondering that same thought until they heard a noise… WHOOSH!! BOOM!! Sesshoumaru knew it was just Jaken taking care of the youkai he told him to exterminate. Watching Rin jerk amused him, until she was about to fall into the water…

Rin jumped back after hearing that loud noise. It brought her out of her trance, but it was enough to make her jump because she was concentrating on Sesshoumaru's face. Since Sesshoumaru wasn't holding on to her wrist, Rin took those two extra steps back and she fell backwards into the water, screaming as she fell. As she landed in the water, a couple fish jumped up around her. 'Great,' she thought. 'My kimono had just dried itself completely too.' She looked up at Sesshoumaru. He held a serious expression, and held out his hand. As she put her hand in his, Rin noticed how they fit perfectly. It was a comfortable fit, and she looked up at him again with a questioning look. His expression still didn't change, but he did show a shadow of a smirk.

Sesshoumaru was very amused by this. When she fell into the water, she held a sheepish look about her and at first was afraid to look at him. Only then, when he held out his hand, did she gaze at him. He did not want her hiding herself from him. He wanted just the opposite. He also noticed their hands that were joined. Perfect. Ideal. Wonderful. Comfortable. Warm. All of which he could feel just by the touch of her hand. He let go of her just in time for Jaken to come out and see Rin all wet. "Go sit by the fire and dry yourself," Sesshoumaru ordered. He turned and walked back to where he was originally sitting. Rin turned and sat next to the fire to dry herself off. Jaken went over to Sesshoumaru and told him that he exterminated the demon and that he hoped Sesshoumaru-sama was proud of him. Sesshoumaru kept staring straight ahead. Jaken just huffed and lowered his head, and set himself up against a tree. He was settling himself for his night's rest and sleep.

Rin's thoughts were on Sesshoumaru, and she was asking herself many questions. 'Why was he staring at me like that? Why did he wipe my face off? Why did he stop me from falling in the FIRST place, and not the second? When Sesshoumaru-sama looks at me, it is never intense. Why was it intense now? If he hates humans, why let me tag along? I never did figure that out, but I'm so glad he let me stay with him.' Rin shook her head. This was getting herself nowhere. 'Maybe I should just sleep on it or something,' she thought. Her back was pretty much dry for she was sitting with her back to the fire. She could fall asleep on her back, and her whole outfit should be dry by tomorrow morning. She lied down on the ground and put one hand behind her head, and laid the other over her flat stomach. 'The stars are so beautiful.' Every star viewable drew her gaze. She fell asleep looking at the stars.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, however, wasn't going to sleep easily. He couldn't get Rin's face and expression from the previous events out of his mind. Rin was a special human. She was his whether she knew it or not. He will mark her as his in time, but she also has to agree first. The first time and decision must be all right and willing. The way she looked in the water and the up-close look of how her clothes looked all bunched up against her body…was enough to torture him to no end. He would be thinking about her for a while now. He mustn't even think about her! He, Sesshoumaru, must not lose his concentration over a female woman. A human female woman to be exact. But he couldn't get the picture of her eyes out of his mind when she looked up at him from the water. They were so innocent and trusting, and full of wonder. He looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep, and Jaken had as well. They would be leaving as soon as Rin starts to stir from sleep. He would let her sleep in this time. He would need her and Jaken to have all of their strength. This journey was going to be long and perilous. Not that she wasn't used to it already, but now that he has newfound feelings, he will have to protect his future mate more now than he ever did before. He still won't show his emotions. 'I will take this slow, but this will also be very amusing to see how this will all turn out in the end.' This journey may prove to be the one with the most battles yet. They would always be with Rin. Rin will become a lot stronger in the future. Sesshoumaru could sense that already. She will become physically and emotionally stronger, but he didn't know what her answer will be to the subject of the whole "mating" thing. He laid his head back against the rock and fell asleep.

Rin could feel the sun rays on her face in the morning, but she did not open her eyes. She didn't want to get up yet, but she felt as though she had to. She turned over and moaned.

Sesshoumaru's head turned in her direction, and he walked over towards her. He knelt down and rubbed her shoulder. She moaned again, and he shuddered. Rin's eyes squinted up towards him, and she sat up. Rubbing her eyes, Rin yawned. Jaken was already ready for them to leave. "Get up Rin, we are leaving now." Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking. Rin got up and started following them and walking besides AhUn. She sighed and shook her head. Thinking to herself, she thought, 'Well, Rin, I don't think things could possibly get any worse in terms of confused feelings.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I just wanna say a quick thank you to Vikki for rooting for me! Also, thank you to EreshkigalGirl for the advice on the paragraphs. It helped me alot, and I know it will help you guys with reading. Sorry about that. This chapter is a little longer than what I usually write, but I loved writing this chapter, and I didn't want to stop. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wished I owned Sesshoumaru.

**Chapter 4**

Rin stretched her arms above her head as she was walking. She had no idea where they were heading. AhUn growled softly beside her, and she stroked his fir. Off the path grew wild flowers of many different colors. Rin smiled and walked over to retrieve some.

Sesshoumaru saw Rin go to the flowers out of the corner of his eye and he slowed his pace. She had no idea where they were going. In reality, they were on their way to his castle in the Western Lands.

Naraku was dead but there was no need to fly back in a hurry… even though his castle was great distance from this point. Deep down, he enjoyed being with Rin as much as possible. Though he, Sesshoumaru, would never admit it.

Last night, before he fell asleep under the blanket of stars, he was thinking about why he had revived Rin, and why he had let her stay with him. In the end Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that over all this time, she was the only human that did not fear him. She was more afraid of humans. '_Which makes it all to my advantage_,' Sesshoumaru thought with a slight smirk. Rin started heading back towards them.

* * *

The flowers smelt lovely. Rin buried her face in the bouquet of flowers she had picked out for herself. '_I wonder what Sesshoumaru-sama is thinking,_' Rin thought as she looked up at him. Jaken was walking directly behind him as usual, his arms crossed as though he were amazing. Rin giggled at the sight which caused Jaken to turn around.

"What is it Rin?"

"Nothing Jaken-sama," she giggled again.

Jaken just huffed and turned around again.

"Baka," Rin muttered. She put her face in her flowers again and kept walking, closing her eyes as she did so. Without warning, Rin walked into Sesshoumaru from behind. Rin looked up at him with questioning eyes. "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Right after she said her question, she felt a hand come in front of her mouth.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could hear Jaken and Rin's small conversation. He felt a small tingle inside of him at hearing the sound of her laughter. He was trying to figure out what that feeling was when out of nowhere he felt it. A demonic aura… mingled with human scent. His mind started paying more attention to the demon approaching, rather than the humans.

Stopping abruptly, Sesshoumaru felt Rin collide into him from behind. He didn't move, didn't make a sound. His eyes shifted to the left and he put his hand on toukijin. He knew they were upon them just as Rin asked, "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Whipping out toukijin, Sesshoumaru brought his sword around only to face another human grasping Rin in front of him. A demon and more men were coming, he could sense it. Right now, he had to handle this situation with Rin before matters got worse. Jaken was standing off towards the side of the forest path with AhUn.

Rin gasped as the hand came over her mouth and could only make muffled sounds. '_Bandits!' _Rin stilled feared those types of humans who killed her family.She saw Sesshoumaru turn around sharply with toukijin in hand.

Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything that close up without hitting her in the process. He had to think carefully, toukijin would not help in this situation, and he could feel the presence of the other men and that one demon coming in quickly.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said in a dead-pan voice. "Take care of the demon that is coming towards us."

Jaken scrambled about for a second and then screeched, "Yes master!"

Then they came. All of the bandits that were behind the leader. Every single one of them was extremely ugly to the extent of missing an eye, or having horrible yellow, rotting teeth. All of them had weapons of sharp swords, taking menacing steps towards him. The leader took his hand away from Rin's mouth, and quickly grabbed a knife from his boot and held it at her throat.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried. Her hands were on the bandits arm grasping as tight as she could bear, but the leader paid no heed to it.

"Shut up wench, or I'll cut your pretty throat right here, right now," the leader growled in her ear. Rin stopped talking immediately.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama will save me. He always does,_' Rin thought.

Sesshoumaru heard every word the bandit said and growled outright. No one would harm what will be his! But he couldn't make a move with the other stupid humans closing in around him. Sesshoumaru never moved, but his eyes were moving their way slowly back and forth.

One of the men made a move and Sesshoumaru shot through him in the stomach instantly with his acid whip fingers. The man was in shock for a couple of seconds before falling bluntly on the forest floor. The other men paid no attention to their comrade who just died, but rather, started to come after him.

Still staring at the leader and Rin, Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and let his acid whip kill the men behind him. He could hear the sound of them falling the ground with a thump. The other bandits were still coming after him, a murderous look in their eyes, and they were growling and screaming at him.

Rin saw the men go at him. She knew nothing bad would happen to him. '_Sesshoumaru-sama looks so calm. I want him to kill the bandit that is holding me right now._' Rin could feel the edge of the blade ever so slightly on the skin of her neck. The man was holding her really tight. Rin let a soft cry escape from her lips.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and brought his acid fingers around him self and let the neon green whip kill every human around him. Each man fell to the ground in shock, clutching their wounds. They were no match for Sesshoumaru. But the bandit leader looked as if none of this even mattered. He saw the look in the bandit's eyes as he stared at Rin. _Lust. _

Jaken came back screaming, "Sesshoumaru-sama! I killed that low-life demon! He won't bother us anymore!" Jaken came short of the scene in front of him. Seeing Sesshoumaru-sama stare at the bandit holding Rin made him run behind a tree to watch from a safe distance.

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left the two people standing in front of him. Eyes still narrowed, he took a threatening step forward.

The bandit leader wasn't fazed by the death of his men. He only wanted the girl. He wouldn't kill her yet. "Do you think that by killing my men I will just give up this luscious girl to you, demon?" He pushed the knife into Rin's neck a little, causing a trickle of blood to run down her neck.

Rin flinched in pain. She could feel slight tears sting at her eyes. She was having puzzling thoughts while still trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. '_Why hasn't Sesshoumaru-sama killed him yet? Usually some man like this would be gone within a few seconds! His aim is not even close to horrible. Sesshoumaru-sama could just use his acid whip fingers to impale this bastard right there! Why doesn't he?_'

Sesshoumaru growled. "Let the woman go," he seethed. "I _may_ spare your life. You are a coward, hiding behind a woman." Sesshoumaru saw the man smirk and saw the man's free hand move down and caress Rin's stomach. Sesshoumaru's eyes were blood red now. He began growling ever more at the thought and sight of this man putting his hands on Rin!

Rin instinctively tried to back away from his touch, gasping in fear as she did so. It worked to no avail because the knife was still at her throat. "Please! Just let me go!" she yelled, her eyes closed tight. The man removed the knife away from her throat a little bit so that Rin could look up into the face of her attacker.

He was more handsome than the other men he was with. He had black hair that was pulled back into a small pony tail, similar to Miroku's. He had a small goatee on the bottom of his chin, and a very determined look in his brown eyes. His clothes had armor on top that was the color of a dull grey.

Rin's eyes held a look of desperation, tears threatening to appear. She wanted to go by Sesshoumaru-sama! She looked away from him and squeezed her eyes tight. She couldn't take it any more.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kill this man already! Take me away from him!"

The bandit quickly took a strand of hair back behind her left ear and kissed it. He whispered, "You will be mine."

Sesshoumaru heard this, and started forward. His eyes were still blood red from seeing and hearing everything. There was a fierce determination in his eyes, and now he didn't care about anything except getting her back. After he took four steps, the bandit abruptly brought his hand from Rin's throat and pushed her hard towards Sesshoumaru, making Rin's breath leave her as she was being pushed. The bandit was gone by the time Sesshoumaru caught her. He couldn't leave her now.

Rin was panting against him, more out of the shock of the ordeal she just went through. She was grasping his clothes and buried her face in his chest as small amount of tears emerged from her eyes. She was so happy to be with him!

Sesshoumaru smelt the salt of her tears. He couldn't describe the feelings of her holding onto him like this. He brought his right arm around her waist as she cried softly. He looked down at her, and Rin's head turned up towards him. He let go of her and immediately missed the warmth, but he had to.

Rin looked up at him after she had calmed down. He held no emotion on his face. No, that's not true; he held that determination to kill… the same look as he held when Kohaku-kun was going to kill her so long ago.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I think you scared him away." Jaken came out from behind the tree, and walked over to get AhUn.

Sesshoumaru only nodded at her. Humans can be more deceiving than he originally thought. He would have to move with more caution, and now that Rin was older, the men would want her as well. He will not let any man take her away! He turned to start going. "Let's get going Rin."

Rin only had one question to ask him now that they were ready to get going again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, wait!"

Sesshoumaru stopped. He didn't turn around, but he inclined his head so that his golden eyes could look back some more. Then he heard her speak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have a question. Why didn't you just kill the bandit as he was holding me? Your aim is excellent! You would not have hit me. He would've died within those few seconds."

Turning around fully, Sesshoumaru could see the blood stain on her neck. The line had dried, leaving a red stain down her neck. He would kill that bastard! His face never changed, but his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I would've hit him and killed him. No, I would not have hit you." He could see Rin wanted to say something, but chose to interrupt her. "It takes the man a few seconds to die and fall. It only takes those few seconds to slit your throat as he falls with the knife still at your neck." He turned and started walking down the path.

Rin stared after him with her mouth slightly open and her dark brown eyes widened. '_He really didn't want me to die?_' Rin smiled softly and started following Sesshoumaru and Jaken, only to be nudged by AhUn. She got on and was grateful for the ride. Rin took a nap, smiling while she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello there. Well, this chapter is from both of the characters' P.O.V's from the event that happened earlier that day. They also start to realize little by little of what they are feeling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wished I owned Sesshoumaru!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

What had happened earlier in the day seemed like such a blur. Sesshoumaru turned around and noticed that Rin was fast asleep on AhUn's back. She looked so depleted, and she had a bruise right under her left jaw-line as to where the knife was being pushed into her skin, but not cutting it open.

He could see the small cut from where the knife slashed her. The cut was beneath the bruise and the red blood stain was still there… a long crimson red line running from the cut to the base of her throat. Rin's hair was frayed all over the place, but Sesshoumaru thought it brought out the natural beauty in her. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

'_I can't allow myself to be thinking about her like this! We have more important things to deal with now, and no feelings will get in the way,_' he said to himself with a frown on his face. Sudden rage went through his body. How could he have let that man even touch Rin? And why did he want her so badly? Sesshoumaru must have been concentrating on something else.

That's it! He was concentrating on the demonic aura instead of the human and his men that were approaching. He had figured out that intolerable stench from the first odor. It was another one of Naraku's stupid demons that escaped his body from the blow he took so long ago. The demon's aura was incredibly evil, and Sesshoumaru knew this demon was a little bit stronger and had more power.

He almost killed himself at thinking only about the demon. The human came when he was focusing on the demon. Sure, Sesshoumaru knew the human was coming, but he didn't pose him as that much of threat… the bandit only being a weakhuman. Using toukijin would've killed Rin in the process, and he didn't want that so he had to rely on his green acid whip to kill the rest.

Seeing the fear in her eyes brought out his immediate protective instincts and he just wanted her out of his arms, and in his own. '_Where did that come from?_' Rage and fury again went through his body at remembering the words that man spoke to her…

"_You will be mine._"

Sesshoumaru growled softly, closing his eyes at the memory. What was this guy's purpose? Did he know Rin from the past? Rin never showed any sign of knowing that man. His scent wasn't familiar. Then again, most humans smelled the same… disgusting. The only exception was Rin and her sweet, natural scent.

'_There's that idiotic feeling again_,' he thought. Sesshoumaru needed to stop thinking like this… Yet again, this wasn't the time to be thinking about her. But he couldn't help it. Rin was breathing softly, and she moaned in her sleep. '_I wonder what she is dreaming about…_'

Sesshoumaru decided to stop thinking so immaturely and went on to looking at the scenery around him. The forest was wrought with many animals and trees that were many a feet up. There were gray rabbits that were eating flowers on the left side of the path. They looked up at Sesshoumaru, wiggled their noses, and went back to their eating.

There was a natural forest smell that Sesshoumaru loved, but he never actually got to enjoy the forest as it was. He was too busy killing demons and usually any other creature that got in his way. He looked up. The tops of the trees were swaying gently with the wind. It was making the birds fly everywhere… birds that were of many shapes, sizes, and colors. Some demonic, some not demonic, but they didn't pose a threat.

There was something about the terrain of the forest that he loved. The softness of the ground... the way the trees smelt. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and imagined what the forest that was near his castle was like by now. Then the image of Rin came to mind. She was running through the woods, and turning around every once in a while.

He could see Rin go behind a tree and stick her head around it, smiling beautifully, her long raven tresses falling down to the side. Her eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled. Sesshoumaru stood there, watching her, smirking. She came out and started walking slowly towards him. Her smile was seductive, and she was saying something to him. "_Sesshoumaru-sama…_"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the sound of Jaken's voice. He didn't turn to look at him, but rather listened to what the little imp had to say.

"My Lord, there is a village that is about 1 mile beyond the end of the forest. Are we going to let Rin clean herself up? She is a dirty thing." Jaken looked over at Rin and scowled.

Personally, Sesshoumaru didn't want to stop anywhere, but Rin needed to clean herself up. He figured she may want to getsome new clothing as well. She was still sleeping, but when they get out of the forest he would wake her up… granted she were still sleeping then as well.

* * *

Rin had a wonderful dream. She dreamt of the previous event that day. There was only one exception… Sesshoumaru had definitely killed the bandit holding her tightly. There was a moment of silence between them before they both started walking little by little towards each other. 

Rin had tears in her eyes, but she was so happy! She could see emotion in Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes, but didn't understand what she saw because he NEVER shows emotion. Just as she reached his outstretched arm, she jumped to his body that was open for her. She looked up at him, and just as he leaned his head towards her…. Rin woke up.

She didn't move, but after she opened her eyes briefly to see where they were, she closed them again. There was no falling asleep now. Rin only thought about the episode earlier that day.

Rin had been so scared at the thought of getting her throat severed. She already knew Sesshoumaru-sama would make it out all right, but if that meant having her die in the process of saving him, then so be it. But there were feelings deep down that made Rin think about other things, and she didn't want to die without experiencing these newfound feelings.

She wanted to learn what it was with Sesshoumaru-sama. She didn't want to die. But when Rin saw that he wasn't making a move, she was scared that he may actually want her to die… no matter how much she admired him. That was at the point when she yelled for him to save her.

Then, she saw the look in his eyes… how much of a scarlet red they were. He didn't want her to die! He wanted her back! There was no mistaking the joy she felt in her heart.

BUT, there was the point of time when she had looked at the leader of the bandits. What she saw was a handsome face, but she had never seen him before in her life. She didn't know why he was touching her in such ways! The touches and caresses sparked horror and panic inside of her. There was no backing out of it, but Rin couldn't do anything except yell and scream.

None of which seemed to affect the man. She had seen the look in his eyes… determination... longing...

Rin had a feeling that wasn't the last they would see of him. She wanted to stay as close to Sesshoumaru-sama as possible.

Though, of course, that probably won't happen one hundred percent of the time, but she wanted to be near him as much as she could bear. Rin decided to open her eyes and lift her head slowly off of AhUn's back. The sun hit her face and she closed an eye.

She realized that they were about to hit the edge of the forest. Rin sat up and stretched her arms high above her head, making a noise. Jaken turned around and looked at her. Rin smiled at him, but Jaken just shook his head and kept on walking.

"Rin, get up."

Rin got off AhUn immediately at the sound of Sesshoumaru's gruff voice. He spoke to her again, but this time he talked with a clear tone.

"There is a town coming about one mile after we get out of the forest. You will go into the town and wash up, and get whatever provisions you need." He was clear and to the point.

Rin nodded, "Yes." She needed to wash up. She needed some new clothing as well. Her stomach growled out loud. Maybe she would be able to get some food too…

The group reached the edge of the forest, and the sunlight was gleaming through the clouds.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what will you and Jaken-sama be doing while I am in the village?" Jaken answered her.

"We will be keeping a watchful eye around the area."

"Oh, I just thought…" Rin stared at the area around her. It was beautiful. There were bright, tall sunflowers facing them as they walked by. The village was coming in sight from the distance.

The horizon was off to their right. The sun was still well above the ground, but it was coming close. Maybe another couple of hours before the sun would hit the line on the horizon. Bright colors of orange and pink consumed the sky.

It was quite peaceful now. '_Of course,_' Rin thought, '_Sesshoumaru-sama would never show himself in a village unless he had to. Now, with what happened, he will be keeping his eyes and nose more in tact._' Then again, Rin was grateful for his protectiveness. They were almost upon the village up ahead. Sesshoumaru took Jaken and AhUn to the right. Rin went straight, heading in.

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya go. I hope youguys liked it. I tried to add a little bit more detail...it was a request from Rose. You will indeed find out why the bandit wants Rin...in the future! Mwa-ha-ha-ha. Thanks for the reviews! I really love reading them. I'm going to go x-mas shopping now. Bye 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone Kagome1104 here. I haven't updated this since 2005, but a recent random review brought me back to keep going. Sorry for anyone who waited. I didn't get to this for many reasons, but I plan on finishing this. Sorry if this is shorter than other chapters, but I thought this would suffice for the time being. Next one will be longer. Also, there have been a few changes. Rin is 20 in the story, not 18... I think that is what I started her out as but I changed my mind. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I owned Sesshy...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

The village was crowded. People were walking about everywhere to and fro trying to get past each other. Little children were playing on a nearby bridge. As Rin walked in, some of the men and women stopped and stared briefly at her. Normally, a regular woman wouldn't wander into a village or anywhere else on her own.

Looking around, Rin decided to ask an old woman, who was starting a fire, if there were any better and more clean clothing for her to wear. The old woman looked as though she were having some trouble with the fire.

Rin walked up to her and got a close up look at the woman. She had dark, pale black hair that she had tied back in a bun at the base of her neck. There were wrinkles around the eyes and mouth but when the woman looked up, Rin could see her eyes held kindness in them. Her kimono was of a dark orange and she was smiling gently. She looked tired.

"Excuse me… umm, do you possibly have any clothes for me to wear and do you know of a place for me to bathe?" Rin looked at the woman with hope in her eyes. The woman inclined her head slightly and smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, child. I have some wonderful kimonos that my daughter used to wear, but she is grown up and with her family now. There is a small pond where you can bathe just behind my home." The woman looked at Rin inquisitively.

"You do not come alone."

Rin was shocked but nodded. The woman nodded as well. "I thought so. Where is he… never mind child. Forgive me but you look as though you were just in a horrible predicament."

Rin smiled sadly, "Yes, I was. But it's all over now, and I am sorry, but I am unable to explain what happened." The old woman smiled in agreement… she understood.

"My name is Rin."

"I am Yura. Go clean up child and I will bring out some of the kimonos for you to choose."

The old woman turned to go into her home. Rin looked around the house and found the pond the woman was talking about. It looked clear and there were a couple of ducks wading across it. Rin noticed there was a small patch of woods near the woman's house. Not paying any attention to it, she shed her dirty clothes and walked into the warm pond.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Jaken were walking around the edge of the town making sure they were always attune and aware of anyone and anything around them. It wasn't until Rin's scent caught Sesshoumaru that he decided to see what she was up to. 

"Jaken, go right." Jaken didn't need to be told twice to go where his master told him to go. He headed right keeping his nose in the air. Sesshoumaru went left and found Rin swimming in a pond… completely naked. She had no idea the thoughts running through his mind. His eyes went slightly pink at the sight of her.

She was beautiful. Her hair clung to her body. The setting sun was glistening on her radiant body like she was a goddess. Then a different scent hit him… an old woman.

While Rin was swimming, the old woman put two kimonos down on the ground. Rin was walking out of the pond so Sesshoumaru decided to turn and go back to keeping his eye out. '_So beautiful…'_

* * *

Rin came out of the pond and found two kimonos sitting on the ground for her to choose. Putting on one that was light blue and had a red sash around the waist, Rin looked up to see some food prepared for her. She smiled and went to sit and eat. 

Rin tied her hair back softly nevertheless there were stray strands that fell out of the tie. The elderly woman came out of her home and walked towards her with some chop sticks. They sat and ate ramen noodles. Rin relished in the taste of them. It has been so long since she had something this good to eat.

Rin looked up at the setting sun. It was so beautiful mixed of pink and now purple. She wished she could just head for the horizon whenever she felt like it.

Standing up, Rin thanked Yura dearly and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything," said Rin, smiling. "I really appreciate this. You don't even know me at all."

Yura's eyes softened. "I can tell you've a kind soul about you. I've given you two extra kimonos in the bag and extra ramen noodles as well, but they are only for you. I rarely receive visitors and this is my gift to you. Be safe in your travels."

"I will be!" Rin promised as she turned to head out of the village. Rin headed north to meet Sesshoumaru and Jaken. There was a clearing up ahead that looked like a field. Easy to be spotted by anything, but Rin figured Jaken or Sesshoumaru would find her there if not by her scent… which was now clean! It felt nice to bathe after that fiasco.

As Rin headed up the path she thought of the old woman. She must not get very many visits from family and not many people talk to her, but Rin had a inkling for the woman as soon as she saw her. That's why she went up to Yura in the first place.

Rin reached the clearing and stopped to sit on a large rock. The wind swayed gently and the grass waved back and forth. Her hair was drying fast from the hot sun and gentle wind. '_What could be taking them so long?'_ she thought as she ran her fingers through her long, raven tresses.

SNAP

Rin turned the other direction when she heard someone step on a twig thinking it might be Sesshoumaru-sama. It wasn't. Rin gasped.

* * *

Sesshoumaru saw Rin up ahead in the clearing waiting for him. She was playing with her hair and was now wearing a blue kimono. It looked very good on her body. The wind carried her scent to him, surrounding him, intoxicating him. '_Mine'_ he thought as he walked. '_She will not be with anyone else.__ I will make her see who I truly am'_ Sesshoumaru continued to think before running into Jaken. 

"All clear m'lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and kept walking, ignoring anything else Jaken was saying. Abruptly, he stopped. A familiar scent hit him. Sesshoumaru growled. '_Not now'_ he thought rather annoyed. He saw them come into the clearing and startle Rin.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru ordered as they sped towards the clearing.

* * *

**There you are! Chapter 6 complete, and working on 7. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had this trial version of Microsoft 2007 and it expired in the middle of my chapter! So I had to wait and buy it so I can officially install it with the product key. I am hoping that you like this chapter. Keep reviewing! I love reading them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. God, I WISH I owned Sesshoumaru.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rin gasped and smiled as she saw who was coming into the clearing. She hasn't seen them in long time! She got off the rock and started running towards them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Miroku, Sango!" Rin yelled as she was running and laughing.

"Rin-chan! It's so great to see you!" Kagome said, giving Rin a big hug.

Rin turned to see the rest of the crew. Inuyasha had some dirt on his face which signified a "sit" had been done recently. He was grumpy. "Hey…" was all he said.

"Inuyasha, knock it off with the attitude! Seriously!"

"I wouldn't be acting like this if you hadn't made me sit earlier, baka!"

"That was an accident! I honestly didn't mean to make you sit…"

THUMP!

"Sorry," Kagome said with a very apologetic look. Inuyasha growled in the ground. Rin laughed. It had been so long since she had seen that… even though it is kind of mean… it's just funny.

Rin looked over to Miroku, who had a distinct red hand mark on his cheek.

"Sango, love, I am trying to tell you… I wasn't flirting with those beautiful young women. They just... came on to me and SAID they wanted to have my children. I TRIED to get them off me but they just wouldn't have it!" Miroku pleaded.

"Yeah, I really saw you TRYING to get them off of you! You are such a lecher! You and I are married! You would THINK that you would get that through your head! Sometimes I don't know what I see in you!" Sango turned her flushed face towards Rin. "I am so sorry Rin-chan; it's so great to see you! I've missed you!"

"It is great to see you too Sango-chan! I've missed you all so much!" Rin said as she hugged Sango.

Kagome, now 23, is with Inuyasha. Kikyou's soul was finally at peace when Naraku died and the two of them finally let out their feelings not long after. Kagome didn't have her usual garb on like she used to. She is wearing a simple red and yellow kimono. Inuyasha was wearing the usual outfit.

Sango, now 24, had married Miroku, now 27, not long after Naraku had died. Miroku was dressed in his usual monk's outfit, and Sango her same kimono with her exterminator's outfit on underneath. Sango wanted to wait to get married until Naraku was dead and to see what would really happen to Kohaku afterwards.

Unfortunately, Kohaku passed on when the jewel shard was taken from his back after Naraku pulled it out without telling anyone. They buried him with the rest of Sango's family. It took Sango a while to get through the tragedy, but she eventually pulled through.

Now the group was just doing a bit of traveling since they now lead very subtle lives. The two couples lived next to each other in the village where Inuyasha and Kagome met. Kagome is the new priestess in training. She hasn't fully gotten through the depth of her powers.

Rin was smiling and laughing. So long… so long since she had felt this peaceful… ok that wasn't true. She was always at peace knowing Sesshoumaru-sama was around. Speaking of Sesshoumaru-sama, where has he gotten to?

"What have you been up to?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I hope your life has been much better since Naraku was defeated 8 years ago," Sango said, still smiling.

Rin thought about it for a second. '_Sure, I guess I can explain what's going on. They may even be able to help me… if Sesshoumaru-sama lets them. I haven't really asked anything out of him for the past 14 years. He gives me protection, but I have never asked for it. That is just something natural that I assume. So I'm sure he will let them tag along for just a little bit if I ask._'

"Well," Rin started. "Things were fine up until recently." She explained the whole story to the group.

"Hmm," Miroku thought. "That is all too curious for me. I mean, Sesshoumaru would have no reason to actually be afraid to kill that bandit. I mean, and I'm sorry Rin, but he could've killed you and then revived you again with tenseiga. It makes no sense. Something strange is going on."

Kagome looked to Rin, "Maybe Sesshoumaru could sense something odd about him… like… as if something on him or about him wasn't right."

"KEH! Sesshoumaru doesn't care about that or anything like that and you know it Kagome," Inuyasha snapped.

"But, Inuyasha, you don't REALLY know Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

"KEH! And you do? Do you really…""Inuyasha…" Kagome interrupted.

"Eh?""SIT!!!"

BOOM!! Face down in dirt Inuyasha groaned.

Not too concerned about Inuyasha at this second, Rin focused her attention on the others. "I agree that something is strange, but if Sesshoumaru-sama sensed something wouldn't he have told me?"

Kagome and Sango both shook their heads.

"Not necessarily Rin. He could either be confused himself or he is trying to protect you," exclaimed Kagome. "Trust me, I've put up with it for a long time."

Rin sighed and looked over her shoulder. Putting her hand over her eyes she saw that Sesshoumaru-sama was enclosing in on them fast. Jaken was trailing behind as usual. Smiling, Rin got up just as Sesshoumaru reached them.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku just stared at him, curiously. Sesshoumaru saw them, said "Hmph" and looked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was just getting up from his previous "sit".

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?!"

Sesshoumaru looked directly at him with those golden eyes. "I have no desire to talk to you… pathetic hanyou." He wanted to get Rin away and be alone with her. Sesshoumaru had no reason to be with them. He inclined his head towards Rin. "We're going."

"All right," Rin got up. Sesshoumaru was already moving to the woods. The wind swayed his hair to the right. He looked so calm. "All right guys, please stay here. I will be back with him I promise." Rin ran after Sesshoumaru.

The rest of the gang stayed where they were. Inuyasha was annoyed to be, yet again, dismissed by Sesshoumaru. Kagome was trying to calm him down; telling him that now is not the time for a fight. They have more important things to deal with than sibling rivalry.

* * *

Sesshoumaru got far enough into the woods to stop and wait for Rin and Jaken to catch up. Jaken came first. 

"M'Lord! I…"

"Where is AhUn?" Sesshoumaru asked icily, staring straight ahead… as if he were contemplating something. Jaken flinched at the tone.

"I am on my way to get him Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said quickly and ran off in the other direction.

Rin past Jaken on her way to Sesshoumaru and heard him mumbling something about "Doing everything and not getting enough respect from time to time." Rin laughed. Sesshoumaru would never say it out loud, but as annoying as Jaken is, the little imp is helpful.

Coming up to Sesshoumaru, Rin prepared herself for any reaction and a fight to get what she wants.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He didn't say anything, but Rin knew he was listening.

"Would it be all right if Inuyasha and the group tagged along with us? I think it would be wise if they could help out in this situation with me…"

Sesshoumaru turned to face her. "No."

"I mean, I know you protect me and everything. I really appreciate it," Rin stammered on, "But I've never asked you for anything throughout all 14 years of being here with you. You never know what could happen and we don't fully know what we are up against. I'm kind of saying that 2 heads are better than 1 and 5 heads are better than 2 if you know what I mean."

"No."

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!" Rin screamed, very angry.

"No." Sesshoumaru watched as her face grew red with anger. Smirking he wanted her to get on with it. He had never seen her angry with him and this is strangely exciting.

Rin roared on, fuming. "Listen Sesshoumaru-sama, this is in no way offensive to any of your techniques and no insult to you or the way you work. Why can't you understand that!? I know you and Inuyasha don't get along, but did I say that you would have to be near them? I just mean that I want them to tag along on the side!!! Not necessarily in sight to you. I can walk by them and by you! What is the big deal if they are around?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but started walking towards her slowly… still smirking. Rin's anger had not subsided.

"I cannot believe you are acting like this!" noticing that he was walking towards her, Rin started to back up. She ended up backing into a tree and couldn't go any further. Sesshoumaru was practically on her. "Why do you have such a problem with…?"

Rin's words were interrupted as Sesshoumaru's lips came crashing down on hers… passionately. Rin, shocked beyond belief, closed her eyes uncontrollably. Rin didn't know what to do, so she just let instinct take over. The feeling… so… wonderful… She could feel Sesshoumaru's arm go around her waist to bring her closer so she put her arms around his neck and fastened them. Lost in the feeling, Rin moaned slightly, and let Sesshoumaru lead the way.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how sweet she tasted… like honey. He wanted more. Her body felt so good against his. It was amazing how perfectly they fit. He possessively crushed her body to his, and she all but complied. When she moaned he almost had an urge to take this to the next step. Sesshoumaru moved his lips to her neck.

Rin tilted her neck to the left so he could go right. She moaned again. This feeling that is swirling through her chest… what is this? Heart pounding madly, breathing off course, loss for words… is this… love? Rin thought no more as Sesshoumaru put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "They can tag along," and brought his lips back to hers.

After what felt like forever, Sesshoumaru pulled his lips away slowly. Rin's lips clung to his. She had a very dazed and confused look on her face. Sesshoumaru thought she must be contemplating her feelings for him. Getting a good look at her face, Sesshoumaru noted that her face was flushed with passion and her lips were swollen from the kissing. Her temperature in her body rose a little bit, but was coming back down. She looked simply beautiful.

Sesshoumaru backed a few feet away to let her regain her breath. He said, in a very monotone voice, "What are you waiting for? Go get them."

Rin simply looked bewildered… "Um, thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin ran off in the other direction.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Perhaps it was a good thing to let her have what she wants from time to time. After all, she is his future mate.

Also, it may be a good thing to have them as temporary allies in this situation. One does not know if Sesshoumaru will have to have his own fight and leave her unprotected. They can do the job.

* * *

Rin stopped to catch her breath. 

'_I can't believe that happened! I mean, I loved it, but… it's Sesshoumaru-sama. Does this mean he has feelings for me beyond that of friendship? I think… I think I love him. I am not going to question why he agreed to my request. That would be a waste of time right now. Maybe later…_'

For now, she had to get the group here and start preparing for the near future. After all, Rin had a very distinct feeling that, despite these good feelings with Sesshoumaru-sama, very bad things are going to be happening very soon. Rin found the group where she left them and they headed off back into the woods with her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how about this chapter eh? I have more action coming up. I have LOTS of ideas that just keep popping up in my head and I hope you will like it. I hope to get chapter 8 out as soon as possible. My life is a little hectic right now, not the best things happening... and I'm trying to work on this at the same time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry this took me forever to get back to. I had a lot going on and didn't have much time to write, but I finished this chapter. It's relatively short but I wanted you to get a feel for these characters before I use them more often. Please review and tell me what you think so far and I'll try getting chapter 9 up as fast as possible. The more reviews, the faster it gets here:) I love reading your reviews! Love, Kagome1104**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I owned Sesshy :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kaishou sat by the fire, staring intently at it, thinking about his next move. Rin was special, but that little fox was not one to come easy. Especially with that demon with her. He is very strong… but not strong enough for him and Yoshiki together. The wind blew softly against his hair. There was usually a nice breeze in the province of Hitachi. He liked it here.

Kaishou took out his sword. The sword looked just like every other sword in Japan except there was one particular quality it had that others lacked, and that was the ability to kill other swords' powers once being attacked. The sheath was of navy blue color and was as sharp as a fang of a demon. This sword, named Shiite meaning 'take by force', has been passed down by his family members in every generation to the eldest male. It has come in handy many times.

_There was once a time where Kaishou was fighting 2 humans and a demon at once. Each had a sword with the ability to move or make an element. One had the ability to cast water from the sea to him, another moved the earth with the sword, and the last induced fire rippling towards him. _

_All at once, Kaishou waved his sword with an evil glare and cast the earth rocketing towards them and made them fly back, killed the fire with the wave of the sword and sent the water back at them and forced water to whirl them down to their deaths. There was no doubt the sword could do amazing things. _

_It was after this event took place that a particular demon shown in human form came walking out to him with a smug look. Kaishou turned his sword towards him, but the demon spoke._

_"Relax, I saw everything and found you to be a great swordsman."_

_Kaishou still held the sword in front of him__ and said, "What you saw was just using the power. You haven't seen me actually fight with the sword not using the power. I wouldn't fight me if I were you."_

_Again, the demon just smiled and said, "I believe that if we combine forces, we could be more powerful than any of those around us and destroy those in the way. You see, I myself am extremely powerful."_

_"Why should I trust you?" Truth be told, Kaishou already had an instinct that it would be the perfect partnership. He never backed down on his instincts._

_"You already have, otherwise you would've tried to kill me. I am Yoshiki."_

_"Kaishou."_

Kaishou heard noise behind the fire and stood up immediately putting the sword in front of him. Yoshiki came out and Kaishou sighed and put his sword back into his sheath. Yoshiki sat down in front of the fire and looked over to Kaishou.

"Didn't get the girl did you?"

Kaishou shook his head frustratingly. "I had her in my arms, and there was a problem along the way with a particular demon that was with her. He two very powerful swords with him though I had a dagger to her neck I wouldn't have been able to drop the dagger, push her out of the way, and grab my sword to defend myself against his powers."

Yoshiki listened keenly. Kaishou kept talking.

" I didn't know he was there until I came up from behind Rin and was about to grab her, but he didn't even bother trying to save her. It looked like he was contemplating something. He killed all the other men with a green acid-like whip coming from his claws, and he only has one right hand. His left is gone, most likely cut off at one point in time."

Yoshiki stared evenly at him. "Do you know what his name is? The demon?"

"Rin called him Sesshoumaru-sama." "Why?"

Yoshiki glared and said, "I know of him and his brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha is with a group of friends who are all human, but each powerful in their own way. Together all of them defeated Naraku, with the exception of Rin. They will be united by the time we meet them again and everything will be much more complicated. They will be some tough competition."

"I thought you are stronger than Naraku… why the concern?" Kaishou asked.

Yoshiki said, "I am stronger than him, but if they defeated him, and he is the second strongest demon of the era beneath me, I am just saying they will be tough competition for us. Rin is likely to defend herself against you in the future. I know you aren't much of a 'hand-to-hand' fighting man against your opponents when you don't have your sword, so my advice to you, Kaishou, is never let your sword out of your grasp, or you may just end up at the end of your own blade."

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine. I just have to get Rin back. Now that we lost all of the men with us, it's only us two, and yes it will be tougher," Kaishou exclaimed.

"No problem, we'll figure it out and conquer just like always. We two are very powerful. We get what we want. You will get your girl, and I will get my glory, land, respect that belongs to me," Yoshiki gritted through his teeth.

The human and the demon stared at the fire in silence for a long time watching it crackle. Yoshiki finally turned to Kaishou and said, "I have an idea for our next visit to everyone."

Kaishou lifted a brow in curiosity and listened to what his partner had to say. After Yoshiki was done talking Kaishou smiled. He liked the plan.

They both lay down on separate sides of the fire to go to sleep. Kaishou looked up at the stars. They shined incredibly bright this night and the breeze was cool and soft against the trees. He could hear the crickets chirping as he fell asleep with the image of Rin in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have chapter 8! I hope you liked this one. It actually took a lot of time believe it or not. I just wanted you guys to know who the bad guys are and get a little feel for them and you can only imagine what will be in store for the future! Next chapter I promise to get back to the main characters though! -Kagome1104**


End file.
